Journal de CHRIS
Le Journal de CHRIS est un document de Resident Evil 2. Emplacements Description Cet extrait du journal intime de Chris fait le lien entre l'incident du manoir et l'épidémie virale en ville. Transcription Français= 8 août J'ai encore parlé au capitaine aujourd'hui. Mais il ne veut toujours pas m'écouter. Je suis certain que la société Umbrella effectuait des recherches sur le Virus-T dans cette grande baraque. Ceux qui sont infectés se transforment en zombie... Mais la maison est partie en fumée et les preuves ont brûlé avec. Umbrella emploie tant de gens de cette ville que tout le monde refuse de parler de cette histoire. Il semble que je n'ai pas de piste sérieuse... 17 août Nous avons reçu de nombreux appels signalant que des monstres ont fait irruption à plusieurs endroits dans la ville. Quelque chose me dit que Umbrella est derrière tout ça. 24 août Grâce à Jill et Barry, j'ai eu enfin l'info que je cherchais. Umbrella a commencé à faire des recherches sur une nouvelle bactérie, le Virus-G qui est une variante du Virus-T. Comme s'ils ne nous avaient pas assez créé de problèmes comme ça ! Nous avons décidé de partir en Europe pour nous rendre au quartier général d'Umbrella. Je ne vais rien dire à ma soeur, c'est trop risqué... Pardonne-moi, Claire. |-| Anglais= August 8th I talked to the chief today once again, but he refused to listen to me. I know for certain that Umbrella conducted T-virus research in that mansion. Anyone infected turns into a zombie. But the entire mansion went up in that explosion; along with any incriminating evidence. Since Umbrella employs so many people in town, no one is willing to talk about the incident. It looks like I'm running out of options. August 17th We've been receiving a lot of local reports about strange monsters appearing at random throughout the city. This must be the work of Umbrella. August 24th With the help of Jill and Barry, I finally obtained information vital to this case. Umbrella has begun research on the new G-virus, a variation of the original T-virus. Haven't they done enough damage already?! We talked it over, and have decided to fly to the main Umbrella HQ in Europe. I won't tell my sister about this trip because doing so could put her in danger. Please forgive me Claire. |-| Japonais= 8月 8日 今日も署長にかけ合ったが、やはり信じてくれない。アンブレラがあの洋館で、恐ろしいTウィルスの実験をしていたのは間違いないのだ。 Ｔウィルスに感染すると、人間はゾンビになってしまう。 だが洋館は爆発してしまって証拠が残っていない。その上、この町はアンブレラの薬品工場で食ってるようなもので、町の人間は、恐れて誰も口を開かない⋯ どうしたらいいのだ。 8月17日 最近、おかしな事件が続発している。夜中、町のあちこちで見たこともない化け物が出現すると言うのだ。 アンブレラが再び動き出したに違いない。 8月24日 ジル、バリーと協力して、ついに情報を掴んだ。 アンブレラは、Tウィルスに代わる新しいGウィルスの研究に乗り出したというのだ。 Gウィルスとは一体どんなものか？ とにかく三人で相談し、極秘で捜査するためアンブレラの本拠があるヨーロッパへ飛ぶことにした。妹には連絡しない。 危険にさらしたくないからだ。 許してくれクレア。 Traduction amateur Les localisations officielles occidentales commettent régulièrement des erreurs de traductions, omettent des éléments, ou alors en rajoutent, à tel point que la nature de certains documents se retrouve changée. Fort de ce constat, voici ci-dessous une traduction française amateur du document en question, qui a pour objectif d'être le plus fidèle possible à l'esprit et au sens originel de la version japonaise. Journal de Chris= 8 août Je me suis aussi disputé avec le chef, aujourd'hui. Il ne veut pas entendre raison. Umbrella se servait du Manoir pour effectuer des expériences avec l'abominable Virus-T. Les gens infectés se transforment en Zombies. Mais il se trouve que le Manoir a explosé et qu'aucune preuve ne subsiste. Et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, la ville est sous l'emprise totale de la firme pharmaceutique et la loi du silence règne parmi la population... Je suis à cours d'idées. 17 août Récemment, il s'est produit une série d'affaires étranges. Il semblerait que des monstres inconnus surgissent dans certaines parties de la ville, vers minuit. Umbrella a dû reprendre ses activités. 24 août Avec l'aide de Jill et Barry, j'ai pu enfin obtenir quelques informations. Umbrella poursuit des recherches sur un Virus-G, variante du Virus-T. Qu'est-ce donc exactement que ce Virus-G ? Bref, après discussion, nous avons tous les trois décidé de nous envoler pour l'Europe, afin de mener une enquête top-secrète dans la maison-mère d'Umbrella. Je n'ai rien dit à ma soeur. Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger. Pardonne-moi, Claire. Galerie GHAP08-35.png|Emplacement fréquent du document. GHAP08-21.png GHAP08-37.png GHAP08-38.png GHAP08-39.png GHAP08-40.png GHAP08-41.png Apparition * Resident Evil 2 en:CHRIS' diary Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil 2